Simply True
by LoveChasezSync
Summary: Charlie and Jody head off for a week with his parents... even though they broke up months ago. Sparks Fly... Mushy mushy... IT IS BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!!!
1. -1-

Simply True

Simply True

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from "Center Stage"! Ok? Good! The only thing I own is a copy of the VHS… and hopefully the DVD soon. LOL. Thankx.

One

Jody Sawyer unlocked her apartment and kicked the door shut behind her. She dropped all her bags and immediately checked her messages.

"You have 3 new messages…" The mechanical voice said.

"Hi honey, it's Mom. What are you doing next week? We remember you saying something about summer vacation and we wanted to see you. We haven't seen you in so long. How's that Chuckie boy doing? Call us back, bye, we love you."

Jody rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch to listen to the rest.

"Jody? It's Cooper… well, that's about it. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Jody rolled her eyes again and waited for the next message.

"Hi Jody! My parents called today, they want me to go see them for part of my vacation. I really don't wanna go do that, but they have their hearts set on it. I think you'd like it up there, so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. I'm sure they won't mind. So, call me back and we'll talk. I love you, bye."

Jody smiled and called Charlie back.

"Hello?"

"Charlie, hey, I got your message."

"Really? What do you think?"

"I don't know. I haven't even met your parents before. And… we're not even together anymore… and… you… you still love me…"

"Jody, that doesn't matter. I bring friends up to my parent's place all the time. Last summer I brought Eva and Erik."

"Yeah…" Jody nodded. "I know. Bu the reason you didn't take me was because I was visiting my parents. They want to see me too."

"Oh," Charlie's voice dropped, "I see… well, it was worth a shot."

Jody sighed. "No, I'll go Charlie… when do we leave?"

Charlie smiled and rambled off the details. After that, they hung up and Jody started packing for the trip.


	2. -2-

Simply True

Simply True

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from "Center Stage"! Ok? Good! The only thing I own is a copy of the VHS… and hopefully the DVD soon. LOL. Thankx.

Two

Charlie knocked on Jody's apartment and she opened it. He stepped in and looked around.

"You ready to go?" He asked coolly.

"Yeah. Just let me get my bag." Jody went into her room and came back out with a large roller suitcase and a backpack. She slung the backpack over her shoulders and was about to pick up her other bag, but Charlie got it first.

"Come on, we don't wanna miss our flight."

They two left and Jody shut the door behind her. They walked down to the sidewalk and Charlie got them a cab. He loaded their bags into the trunk and then drove off to the airport.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Charlie asked, looking out the window.

Jody knew exactly what he meant. "Don't even think it Charlie."

~~~!!~~~ (FlashbacK) ~~~!!~~~

Charlie and Jody got off the plane in Hawaii and started off to the small house by the beach. Charlie pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the wooden door. He pushed open the screen door and they walked in.

"Oh Charlie! It's so cute! I love it!" Jody looked around and then kissed her boyfriend. "I still can't believe you did all this! I love you."

Charlie smiled and set down their bags. "I love you too Jody. Come on, let's go to the beach."

They got changed into their suits and went out to the beach to start off the best week of their lives.

~~~!!~~~ (End of flashbacK) ~~~!!~~~

"Ok… sorry." Charlie shrugged and watched the tall buildings float by.

When they reached the airport, Charlie paid the driver and Jody started getting their bags. Charlie took his bag, and then Jody's as well.

"Can't I even hold my own bag?" Jody smiled, reaching for her suitcase.

Charlie turned so she couldn't reach the bag. "No, of course not. Come on."

They walked inside and a little more than an hour were settled in on the plane.

"Really Charlie, first class? Were do you get this kind of money? I _know_ you don't get paid this much from dancing."

Charlie smiled. "My parents paid for it. Have you ever been in first class before?"

"No."

"Me neither." Charlie smiled and looked past Jody out the window as the plane took off.

He liked sitting by the window, but he knew that Jody loved it too, so he always let her have the window seat. He was just like that.

A few hours later Charlie opened his eyes and glanced over at Jody as the plane landed. She was still sleeping. He shook her, but she didn't wake up.

"Jody, wake up." He said.

Jody just mumbled and shifted positions. He sighed and kissed her softly. Jody's eyes popped open and she glared darkly at Charlie.

"Charlie! What the hell are you doing?"

Charlie bit his lip to keep from smiling. "You wouldn't wake up!"

Jody sighed angrily and rolled her eyes. "That is the last time you are ever kissing me… are we here?"

"Yes." Charlie stood up and grabbed Jody's backpack from the over head compartment. "Let's go."

Charlie and Jody filed out of the plane and into the airport.

"Tell me if you see my parents." Charlie said, looking around.

"Charlie, I've never seen your parents."

"Oh yeah." He said laughing. "Oh, there they are. Come on."

Charlie led them over to two people standing by some old blue chairs. Jody took her bag and watched as Charlie hugged them.

"Hi mom, dad." Charlie said smiling.

Jody looked at Charlie's parents. His mom was only a little taller than she was, and she had dark brown hair and deadly brown eyes. His father was the same height as Charlie. He had slightly graying hair and the same gorgeous eyes as Charlie.

"Um, this is my friend Jody Sawyer. Jody, these are my parents."

Jody shook Charlie's parent's hands and smiled brightly. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"You too dear. Charlie, how are Eva and Erik?" Mrs. Simms asked.

"Um… ok. They couldn't come because they don't vacation for another few weeks."

Mrs. Simms nodded, then suddenly her eyes lit up. "Wait! Jody Sawyer… aren't you Charlie's girlfriend? Oh, last summer he just would not stop talking about you! I'm so glad you could make it this year! How long have you been together again?"

Charlie glanced at Jody, who was bright red and staring at the floor. "Um… well… we're not… together anymore Mom." He tried explaining.

Mrs. Simms's expression changed slightly. "Oh, well then, I'm sorry to hear that dear. Well, it's nice that you're still friends. Come on then, let's get your bags!"

"We're happy to have you here Jody." Mr. Simms said nicely as they walked off to baggage claim.

Charlie walked closer to Jody and whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry about that Jody! I totally forgot the mention that we we're together. I forgot they even knew about you!"

Jody shivered from the feeling of Charlie's hot breath on her neck. "Ok." She spat out nervously. "I didn't tell my parents either. I got a message from my mom the other day and she asked how you were."

"Really?" Charlie smiled.

"Yeah… but… she did call you Chuckie…"

Charlie laughed. "Well, it's not like I ever met them anyway."

Jody giggled and they continued whispering to each other behind Charlie's parents.

"Something tells me that it's not completely over between them." Mrs. Simms noted to her husband.

"Now, you stay out of Charlie's love life ok? We don't want another Cecelia episode." Mr. Simms replied.

Mrs. Simms nodded. "You're right."

They got Charlie and Jody's bags, then piled into Mr. Simms car and drove to Charlie's house.


	3. -3-

Simply True 

Simply True

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from "Center Stage"! Ok? Good! The only thing I own is a copy of the VHS… and hopefully the DVD soon. LOL. Thankx.

Three

Mr. Simms drove them all to their large house outside the city. Charlie brought in his and Jody's bags. He set his stuff down in his old room, and Jody's stuff in the guestroom across the hall.

When he came back downstairs, his parents, Jody, and his younger brother Mark were standing around talking. Mark was 14, and looked a lot like Charlie.

Mark looked up at Charlie and smiled. "Hey. Oh, Jim called a while ago, wondering if you were back yet. He just said to call him."

Charlie nodded and excused himself to call his best friend.

A few hours later, Charlie, Jim, and Jody were lounging in the pool in the backyard. Charlie was in the floating lawn chair, Jim was sitting on a basketball (who knew?), and Jody was lying on her back in the inertube.

"So, you guys used to date, huh?" Jim asked.

Charlie groaned loudly and spoke up before Jody could. "Yeah. But we broke up."

"Why?" Jim asked, oblivious to the fact that this bugged Charlie.

"I really don't think that's any of your business." Jody blurted out.

"Ok, sorry." Jim said, then looked over at Charlie.

The truth was, Jody was still in love with Charlie, though she refused to admit it, even to herself. Things had been going fine between them, and she was perfectly happy. Then she kinda flipped out when Charlie said he loved her. At first, she went a long with it, saying she loved him too, which she did. But, she was so scared of getting hurt again. Her memories of Cooper wouldn't go away, so she just confronted Charlie one day and broke up with him.

Charlie looked over at Jody and sighed. He couldn't see why she was so afraid of him. He wouldn't ever hurt her, he loved her. He wasn't anything like Cooper. He hated Cooper. But Jody was so scared that Charlie would hurt her, she just pushed him away.

After Jim left, Jody walked up to Charlie. He was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of dry cereal. She sat down next to him and he looked up.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Ok." Jody sighed. "What is it with all these people? I mean, really, how many people did you tell about us? Because, it's getting kinda annoying."

"I know. I'm sorry, I forgot they even knew. So, I didn't think of telling them that we broke up."

Jody nodded. "Ok. Cause, to be honest, it's kinda embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Because! All these people are like, into our private lives, and I don't even know them."

Charlie nodded. "Ok. I'll try to tell everyone before you meet them. But, I don't know if you'll be meeting a whole lot more people. I mean, some of my friends, but that's it."

Jody nodded and stood up again. "Ok. Well, I guess I should go change out of this wet suit. See ya."


End file.
